Jealous Little Bird
by ShigatsuRaven
Summary: Kitten needed a date for her uncle's ball and this time, Robin is not quilified, it's either Kid Flash, Speedy or... Red X! Raven goes undercover to keep an eye, new feelings and old feelings start to spark between the beautiful heroine and the notorious thief. RedRae and slight Robrae. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Choosing

Please review.

FLASHBACK...

The titans were fighting Red X at an abandoned werehouse.

"This ends now, Red X!" Robin yelled and glared at the thief sitting on an old crate.

"Geez, give me a fucking break, Bird Brain, your voice is SUPER annoying, and you always know that you always lose." Red X said. "Not this time, Titans GO!" Raven and Starfire took flight and Beastboy was the first to attack. The green Titan turned into a lion and sprang at Red X. The thief simply teleported away and threw a sticky x at the changeling, which sent him flying to the concrete wall.

"Seriously?!" Beastboy yelled as he attempted to escape but the x was pinning very hard on the wall. Cyborg and Starfire was next and ended up the same situation as Beastboy. "And now for the two birds."

Robin engaged in combat with Red X. "You know, that demon chick of yours is really hot, what does she look like without the cloak?" Red X asked as he dodged the Boy Wonder's attack. "Why would you even care? You're a criminal, you don' understand beauty," Robin said as he hit Red X's shoulder. Red X took hold of the end of Robin's bo staff and grabbed it so that their faces were near. "So you're saying that you think that Raven's beautiful, not that I disagree, she's hot but, are you saying that you like her?" Red X narrowed his eyes.

"She's my friend of course I like her!" Robin grabbed his bo staff breaking the two apart. "Liar." Red X threw a sleeping gas at Robin. The Boy Wonder coughed and fainted a few X was about to leave when a crate came flying his way. 'Oops, forgot about Sunshine here,'Red X thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and enveloped Red X with her magic. "No need to be so feisty, baby," Red X smirked behind the mask. "You better stop calling me stupid pet names or you won't see the sunlight again," Raven threatened as her eyes glowed white.

"Sigh, even your threats turn me on."

Raven growled as he pinned him to the wall. Red X pulled out some smoke bomb from his pockets and threw them at Raven. The amethyst-eyed girl let go of Red X and began to cough because of the thick smoke. Red X took this opportunity and pinned Raven to the wall with one of his x's. Raven's hood fell down which made Red X gawked at the sight. 'She's so beautiful, I only saw her body and thought it was hot but now her face in uncovered and she looks... so... pretty,' Red X thought.

Raven squirmed against the x and didn't notice X's stare at her. "Get me off of this!" Raven yelled, Raven tried summoning her magic but nothing came. It's like the x is absorbing her magic. The dark Titan expected a stupid comeback from Red X but instead...

"You're so very beautiful."

"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Red X said nothing and cupped her cheeks. "You're so beautiful," Red X repeated. Raven blushed. Their lips were inches when the sirens sounded from the distance. Red X sighed in irritation. Red X grabbed a crate from a dark corner and opened it. The crate had xinothium in it. He placed 6 or 7 in his bag.

The thief got one last look at Raven and smirked. In a blink of an eye, he's gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Flashback.

It has been 3 weeks since their last encounter. Raven has some private dreams about the anti-hero thief. Raven can't stop thinking about him. "Dudes, we got a call" Beastboy said while pointing at the screen. Robin clicked a button and the screen was opened and they saw the blonde spoiled daughter of Killer Moth.

Robin's hair stood from its roots. "Robbie Poo!" Kitten squeeled. "What do you want Kitten?" Starfire growled. "Shut up, Star-loser, I'm here to make a... deal." Kitten said.

"We don't negotiate with villains," Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh, Robbie-Poo, it's for the sake of Jump City, for its safety."

"Are you playing with us, blonde?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, metal man," Kitten snapped. "You see, there is a ball that my uncle would be holding , I need a part-"

"I won't go with you again!" Robin yelled quickly. "Relax, Robbie-Poo, daddy won't alow me so you have to find me a date. It's either of these 3."

A picture of Kid Flash, Speedy and... Red X. "Why Red X?" BB asked. "He's hot and acts like Robbie-Poo!" Kitten said dreamily. Raven growled at what she said. 'Wait... I'm not jealous... am I?" Raven thought. "Why not Fang?" Raven asked quickly.

"We broke up, he gave me emeralds when I want rubbies. "She's very picky," Raven rolled her eyes.

"And if we will not do it?"

"Then I will emit toxic gas to the ball, hurting innocent people. Oh and the ball is in two days," Kitten smirked. "We'll think about it," They ended the video call.

"So?"

"Of course we're gonna pick Red X!" Robin said. "It won't be easy for him to agree to that Robin," Raven said. "Friend Raven is right," Starfire said as she flew next to Raven,

"I'll deal with him," Robin said as he exited the room.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 finished. Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Yes

PLEASE REVIEW..

Chapter 2: Yes

0000000000000000000000000

"Cyborg, did you track Red X?" Robin asked as he stood next to Cyborg in front of the large screen. "I did, he's in Rose St., north side of Jump City," Cyborg said.

" Are you even sure, Rob? I mean, he's a criminal," Beastboy said.

"I'm sure."

00000000000000000000000

Red X was on top of the roof of a building, looking at a certain sorceress meditating on a large T-shaped tower. X has always been thinking of asking her out on a date, but he thought it's imposible to date a heroine if you're a criminal.

His thoughts were interrupted by a caped hero. "Red X."

"Hi, Bird Boy, going to arrest me?"

"No, I'm here to make a deal," Robin walked towards him. " I thought you don't negotiate with villains," Red X crossed his arms.

"It's urgent this time."

"What's the deal?"

"You're gonna date Kitten," Robin said bluntly.

"What? Are you crazy?! I don't want to date that blonde bitch!" Red X yelled. "One get out of jail card, we won't bother you in your next heist in Jump City."

"Still not enough, Bird Brain," Red X made a I-want-more hand gesture. "What do you want, you name it," Robin crossed his arms.

"A date with the Dark and hot Titan, Raven" Red X smirked. "No! Raven's not going to date you! She's off limits!" Robin yelled angrily.

"Why not?... wait... you do like her!" Red X knitted his eybrows together. " .Maybe, I don't know!"

"Look, Bird Boy, no date, no deal," Red X crossed his arms. "Deal, but don't lay a single finger on her." Robin sneered.

Red X didn't respond. "When is the ball?"

"In two days, and I'm gonna send one Titan to go undercover for you," Robin said. "Do I need to give up my identity?" Red X asked. "You're gonna wear a mask."

"See, it's not that hard to negotiate with a villain," Red X smirked. " I'm having a hard time trying to restrain myself from hittinh your stupid face," Robin growled. Red X was about to leave but he turned his head to Robin, " Oh and, Robin, don't lie to your feelings, you don't like Raven, you LOVE her," Red X teleported away.

000000000000000000000000

Robin had a long argument with Raven. The dark beauty ended up losing the argument and agreed to go on a date with Red X.

Robin will go undercover but... Riinggg...Riingg

"I'll get it," Robin went to the phone

"No, Batman, I have an important mission in here..."

...

"What? Joker is back and Alfred is nowhere to be found?"

...

"Okay."

The phone hung up and Robin sighed. "What's wrong, Friend Robin? Starfire asked. "Joker is back so Batman needs me in Gotham."

"Who will go undercover?"

"The second in comand, Raven," Robin said.

"No way, you already arranged a date for Red X and me!" Raven said angrily. "I will buy all of your books in a month," Robin said. Raven thought for a moment, 'Well, there's a very expensive book I wanna buy... and all I need to do is watch that blonde bitch dance with MY Red X, wait... What?! I don't like X!'

Raven stopped her thought and agreed to his deal.

"Oh Friend Raven! We must go to the mall of shopping to buy you the gown!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Oh, joy," Raven said sarcastically as the green-eyed alien dragged her.

000000000000000

End of chapter 2


	3. Gown

I'm sorry that I haven't updated. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 3: Gown

Starfire was walking happily while carrying tons of bags in her hands. 'Do I really need to wear _that_ gown Starfire picked? I mean... It's revealing...' Raven thought while drinking water.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two female Titans arrived at the tower early. "The day was most enjoyable, Friend Raven!" Starfire said as she hugged the purple-haired mystic. "Sure, Star."

Starfire carried the things she bought for Raven in her room.

The whole time, Raven was staring at the bag with her dress inside it. 'Will he like it? What am I thinking! I'm going there for a mission, not to impress a stupid, arrogant, hot, wait what?! Did I just call Red X is hot?! I need to stop thinking now,' Raven thought while frowning.

"Why should you not think of him, he's cute," Happy said in her head.

"Not to mention hot..." Lust purred.

Raven ignored her emotions and got up to open the bag. She got the dress and changed. After changing, she went in front of her floor-length mirror. It was a above the knee midnight blue tube dress it had black floral and diamond designs, and her back was revealed, the dress clung on her body tightly that it showed off her flat stomach, perky breasts and flawless skin.

Raven sighed and took it off.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile at Red X's Hideout...

Red X was wearing his tuxedo for the next night. "Hey John, does this look good on me?" Red X asked as he turned to John, his bestfriend and partner in crime who is munching on a pizza.

"You look good man, you really want to impress Kitten that much?" John asked. "WHAT?! NO! I hate that blonde bitch... plus, I wanted to impress someone else" Red X said as he turned to the mirror.

"Is it the Teen Titans Dark babe? Dude, she's hot"

"How did you know" Red X asked, not looking at John. "Once, you were sleeping and you were mumbling her name and her ass," John smirked at his friend's flustered face.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was time for the big night... Starfire helped Raven arrange herself. Starfire urged Raven to put on some makeup even just a little. Raven agreed. Robin wore his tux to assist Raven to the ball.

"Hey, have you guys seen Raven?" Robin asked Cy and BB. "No, dude, but I saw Rae with Star an hour ago?" Cyborg said while playing a video game with Beastboy.

"Glorious friends! Look at our friend Raven! She is the beautiful!" Starfire squealed as they entered the living room. All the boys turned their heads to Starfire's direction and their jaws dropped to the ground, literally.

Standing next to Starfire is Raven, her violet locks were tied to a ponytail with some hair left in front of her face, a golden-chained necklace was around her neck and has a raven crest on it, her makeup is light purple eye shadow, mascara and peach pink lipstic. Robin's eyes widen at the exotic beauty behold in front of him. He knew Raven was beautiful but without the cloak, it made her even more gorgeous.

"Damn, Rae, you're hot!" Beastboy turned into a wolf and howled. Raven rolled her eyes and blushed at the way Robin looks at her. "You look beautiful, lil' sis," Cyborg smiled. "Thanks."

Robin and Raven left using the T-car.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin tried to concentrate on the road but with Raven beside him, it is really getting hard to focus. A mixture of lavender and tea filled the Boy Wonder's nose. 'She smells so good...'

Before Raven got out, Robin handed her the earring which serves as a device for raven to communicate with Robin. Before Raven could go out of the car Robin grabbed her hand gently. "Y-You look g-gorgeous tonight, Rae, if the mission is over maybe we could... you know... go out for some tea or pizza?"

Raven blushed, "I-I'll think about it."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Two guards were beside the door and checking the names of those who were in line. Raven transformed into her soul self and teleport inside. The ball was fancy with poker tables, expensive cuisine and luxurious gowns.

"Attention one and all, please give a round of applause to Ms. Kitten Moth and her escort, Red X,"

Raven turned her head and saw Kitten ogling over Red X, jealousy started to rise in her. "Ooohhh~, Redy-poo, you look so handsome!" Red X frowned. Red X was about to push Kitten away from him, but remembered the deal with Robin. The thief sighed and caught someone at the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head and saw Raven and blushed. 'She looks so... gorgeous, seriously? That's whats she's been hiding under that dark cloak?' Red X thought as he smiled at her. Raven saw his sweet smile and her cheeks turned pink in color.

" _Raven, there are bombs implanted in the woman's bathroom._ " Robin's voice caused Raven to snap herself from Red X's smile.

Red X frowned and Kitten's squealing voice interrupted his thoughts

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven began detaching the bombs, _'Raven be careful, they are very sensitive they may trigger an alarm.'_

"Yes, Robin," Raven said.

 _'Rae, there is something that I-ahhh! bzzzz...bzzz...bzzz'_

"Robin? Robin! Robin this may not be a joke," Raven said as she tried to regain connection with Robin.

"Of course it isn't a joke, little birdie," A masculine voice said behind Raven. The violet-haired sorceress tuned her head and saw a huge and bulk man with a sickening grin. R

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her mantra but nothing came out only a little spark of black magic. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted again, but it got the same result.

"That Dr. Chang is really a genius, he has design a room that can absorb all of your power" the man said as he grabbed Raven's hand. "Let me go!" Raven yelled and glared at him.

"You fight like a tiger, but you forgot that you are just like a little kitten."

The man placed the chloroformed handkerchief to Raven's mouth and Raven's eyes began to blur in vision and passed out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

END OF CHAPTER 1

please review and I'll try to update soon :)


	4. News!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!

But I promise you that I will update by next week or the next 3 days, I promise!


End file.
